bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ulquiorra Cifer
Trivia I've seen in the Anime when he shows Aizen what he was doing in the human world by taking his eye out that his eye is closed while in the manga (i have english verson of shonen jump printed march 2008) he leaves the eye open through the whole speaking/arguing with Grimmjow. Gran Rey Cero? I was reading over the manga again(bored) and I noticed, for the second time, that on page 15 of chapter 344, during Ichigo and Ulquiorra's fight, after Ichigo Hollowified but before Ulquiorra released, and directly after Ulquiorra left the room the tower they were fighting in via a hole to the "outside", Ulquiorra appears to fire a Gran Rey Cero. The energy collection before firing was larger than a regular cero, and had four branches of energy branching off in a similar fashion to Grimmjow's Gran Rey Cero, abiet they were thinner. And the cero's blast radius was much larger than his regular cero. So, why isn't Gran Rey Cero listed as one of his abilities? Even if he didn't actually announce that he was using it, I think that it's pretty obvious that that's what it is. B-rad128 (talk) 20:36, July 30, 2011 (UTC) It was just a regular cero. This discussion has been brought up time and time again and there is no evidence that it is a gran rey cero other than the look of how it charges. It was not the same size, he did not mix it with his blood and it does not have any of the other traits of a gran rey cero.-- I suppose. Not arguing the point, but just because we saw one Gran Rey Cero used by one individual doesn't mean we can without a doubt distuinguish that another's isn't. Grimmjow did mix it with his blood, and that would seem quite Grimmjow-like. The ritual for release could simply be different. Notice Ulquiorra fired it with his left hand, not with his right as he has done every single time he has used his cero before this point. As for the difference in size, it's also evident that Grimmjow's and Ulquiorra regular cero's are different sizes themselves; when Grimmjow charges his cero, it takes up much of the space of his palm, and has a wide blast radius, but Ulquiorra's charging cero is smaller, merely the size of the tip of his finger, and has a smaller blast radius. And the branches of the charging certainly did resemble Gran Rey Cero. So, you see my confusion; it looks like a Gran Rey Cero, apparently has the properties of a Gran Rey Cero, but because Ulquiorra doesn't do the typical stupid Bleach thing of announcing the name of the attack you're using before actually using it, it's not a Gran Rey Cero? I mean, if more evidence points to it being so than not, then why the hell don't we just put Gran Rey Cero in his profile page? Seems stupid not to. B-rad128 (talk) 01:05, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Grimmjow stated that a Gran Rey Cero is created when an Espada mixes their cero with their blood. Kubo has drawn the gran rey cero twice. Once with Grimmjow and once in the hell chapter promotion with Szayel. Szayel's looked like Grimmjows. There is absolutely no evidence that Ulquiorra fired a Gran Rey Cero. Just because the charge looked like it does not make it so.-- Simply because we dont go by what maybe, could be, but arent sure of what it can possibly be. In the Bleach series Gran Rey Cero has been used largely once. It is obvious that all Espada know how to use it. Though if it isn't actually used then it is not placed in the article. Yes calling it out is the only way unless it was a average cero. Only unique cero are given name. Cero can be fired from anything and when you have two hands either will do its simple preference. These things are very consistent throughout the series. Similar to Barragan, Harribel and Starrk, Nnoitra and the like he never was remotely stated or definitively shown using it and in the case of its something you have to state otherwise this issue holds, how can you tell if from a regular cero. The reasons you have given are opinion as your making a distinction about a cero after seeing a specific one used once. Also Espada vary in size and color and usage from arrancar to arrancar. Also after reviewing the chapter the only thing that can be stated is that the attack is consistent with how he fires cero, except from a different hand and is featured the same as showing a cero of various magnitudes which is possible for arracnar which has also been shown. As far as how it charges its the same when he initially is first shown using a cero.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 01:49, July 31, 2011 (UTC) The charging isn't the same; the first time he used it, as I said, it was the size of the tip of his finger, and didn't have four branches in the style that we say his, let's call it, "left-handed Cero". His, "left-handed Cero", however, was larger as it was charging. What I don't understand is, if it appears to be a Gran Rey Cero, and we know that he can use Gran Rey Cero, then why is it not Gran Rey Cero? The fact that he didn't state the name of what he was doing supports that it was something that needs no introduction because it's already known, hence, Gran Rey Cero. And nowhere in the manga did Grimmjow state that the mixing of blood is necessary; unless Kubo writes the script for the anime too, I don't see how it's canon. So, if it's known that Ulquiorra can use Gran Rey Cero, and he uses something that would appear to have the properties of Gran Rey Cero, the 2 + 2 = a freaking Gran Rey Cero. Given the evidence it isn't even a question. It's pointless to argue, but it's stupid, so I'm going to anyway. B-rad128 (talk) 19:36, July 31, 2011 (UTC)